


Non Sum Qualis Eram

by Iolf



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolf/pseuds/Iolf
Summary: Отец часто говорит о мести. Это слово — месть — витает над ним, что бы он ни делал. Я вдыхаю его жажду мщения, когда он обнимает меня. Я чувствую его боль. По ночам, когда темнота стискивает его сердце, я прихожу обнять его, но потом он зовет няню и отсылает меня прочь. Как страшно не знать, чем можно помочь ему.





	Non Sum Qualis Eram

**Author's Note:**

> Моя искренняя благодарность [HewerOfCaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HewerOfCaves/pseuds/HewerOfCaves) за [перевод](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293684) на английский!

То и дело мне снится ледяная вода. Темная, темная, темная, она жжется. Я задыхаюсь от одного ее прикосновения. Она вытягивает сквозь кожу все мое тепло, всю мою жизнь, и только потом льется внутрь меня. Она такая горькая! Я умираю от горечи, я умираю от холода, я умираю от того, какая тяжесть стискивает мое тело подо льдом.  
Это сны о моей матери. Они тяжелые, как мысли моего отца, которые он прячет. Тяжелые, как вина моего отца, которую он прячет тоже. Тяжелые, как молчание Нолофинвэ, с которым он позволяет Финдекано стеречь покой Майтимо.  
Майтимо — сын Феанаро, но то, что он пережил, вкупе с увечьем сняло с него часть вины. Так говорят. Я пытаюсь понять это, но само понимание так же тяжело, как и всё вокруг.  
Еще два сына Феанаро в нашем лагере. Никто не рад им, но они то и дело по очереди навещают брата. Мы терпим их.  
Отец часто говорит о мести. Это слово — месть — витает над ним, что бы он ни делал. Я вдыхаю его жажду мщения, когда он обнимает меня. Я чувствую его боль. По ночам, когда темнота стискивает его сердце, я прихожу обнять его, но потом он зовет няню и отсылает меня прочь. Как страшно не знать, чем можно помочь ему.

В гостевом доме холодно. К приезду сыновей Феанаро не убирали комнаты цветами, не застилали постели, не таскали воду — может быть, только вымели пыль. Обо всем остальном позаботятся они сами или их оруженосцы. Пусть благодарят и за это, думает отец, лучше бы они ночевали за воротами.  
Когда я вхожу в комнату, Морифинвэ Карнистир сидит на скамье напротив двери. Он весь в черном, от черных потертых сапог до черного ворота рубахи, и свои черные волосы он переплетает черной лентой. Так много черного, что мне страшно, но светлые глаза на его темном лице пугают меня даже больше. Как льдины в темной воде. Они расширяются, когда он видит меня.  
— Чего тебе, Итариль?  
В голосе отца звенят медные трубы, голосом Макалаурэ поют реки, голосом Майтимо — я скрываю, что слышала его — теперь кричит вся боль этой земли. Карнистир говорит без выражения. Это придает мне храбрости.  
— Ты виноват в смерти моей матери.  
Неужели, говорит взгляд, которым он окидывает меня. Льдины подступают ближе, но в последнее мгновение он смягчается.  
— Ступай к своим игрушкам, дитя.  
— Я не дитя. Я принцесса Дома Финвэ!  
Мой отец всегда смеется, когда я выкрикиваю эти слова, и Финдекано смеется, а Исфин подхватывает меня на руки. Мы две женщины из рода Нолофинвэ, мы чувствуем свое единство в эти мгновения. Как мало таких мгновений после гибели Древ.  
Сыну Феанаро все равно. Его пальцы движутся, он заплетает косу.  
— Чего хочет принцесса дома Финвэ?  
— Возмездия!  
Его пальцы замирают. Он снова смотрит на меня, его лицо вытягивается. Он искренне изумлен. Я изумлена не меньше. Слово, которое носит с собой отец, которым дышит, которым отгораживается от меня, в его устах имеет смысл, но в моих становится набором звуков. Сын Феанаро тоже понимает это.  
— И как же ты это себе представляешь?  
Никак. Я думала только о том, как явлюсь к нему и объявлю о своей мести, а потом — как скажу отцу, что месть свершилась, и его душа обретет покой. В промежутке — пустота, гулкое эхо, рок нолдор — все, что происходит своим чередом. Но возмездие не свершается само, его надо совершить. Кто-то должен это сделать своими руками. Мне снова становится страшно, я не могу ответить, и от стыда соленая, горькая морская вода, утащившая мою мать, исподволь подступает к моим глазам и горлу.  
Сын Феанаро пожимает плечами и завязывает ленту. Большая собака подходит к его ногам, и он начинает вынимать репьи из ее серой шкуры. На его тонких губах усмешка, хотя ему не весело. Мне вовсе незнакомо то чувство, которым он заполняет всю эту комнату.  
— Так чего ты хочешь, принцесса?  
Я хочу уйти, но чувство, что отсюда нет выхода, держит меня на месте.  
— Помочь отцу.  
В тишине он меряет меня странным взглядом. Собака стоит не шелохнувшись, и слышен только звук, с которым сын Феанаро отцепляет спутанную шерсть от репейника. Соленая вода жжет глаза так же, как жгла мою кожу, хотя сейчас мне горячо, а тогда было холодно. Я в ловушке. Никто не спешит забрать меня, унести к Исфин, к Финдекано, к отцу. К матери.  
Карнистир смотрит на меня, как грозовая туча, щурится.  
— Ты не должна говорить о возмездии, Итариль, пока не поймёшь, что это значит.  
— А что это значит? — я задираю голову, и слезы пока не текут, но море так и стоит у меня в горле и мешает дышать.  
— Тебе рано это знать, — говорит он.  
Я ненавижу его. Ненавижу его высокомерные слова. Ненавижу старший дом нолдор. И более всего ненавижу свой страх перед ним, когда это черное облако, пахнущее псиной и лошадью, закрывает собой всю комнату, проплывает и опускается передо мной на одно колено, так что наши лица наконец-то вровень. Самым краем глаза я вижу его руки. Одним взмахом он может снова сбросить меня под лед. Туда, где невидимое течение больше не выпустит добычу.  
— Тебе не следует здесь быть.  
Я хочу ответить ему гордо и с достоинством. У меня получилось бы, если бы не протяжный всхлип.  
— У тебя есть платок?  
У меня нет платка. И у сына Феанаро тоже нет. Не бывает черных платков, которыми вытирают нос.  
— Где твои няньки?  
Я ничего ему не скажу. Ничего. Он со вздохом тянет ко мне руку, но не решается прикоснуться.  
— Прекрати. Хватит. Я сожалею, что твоя мать погибла. Я прошу у тебя прощения. Эй. Я прошу прощения!  
Разве не это он и должен был сказать? Но это ничего не меняет, потому что это только слова. Я не слышу в них того страдания, которое он причинил, и тогда во мне прорезается медный голос отца. Он столько раз проклинал их, молча и вслух, что я ношу это в себе, и это сильнее слез, сильнее страха, сильнее всего, что стискивает мне горло.  
— Лжец! Убийца!  
Хотя я кричу ему прямо в лицо, он не шевелится. Темный румянец заливает его щеки и даже переносицу.  
— Не лжец.  
Мои слезы мгновенно высыхают. Я знаю, как быть с ним, я хватаю его тяжелую черную косу, лежащую на плече.  
— Обрежь волосы в знак скорби!  
Сын Феанаро хмурится, разжимает мои пальцы и поднимается. Стоя надо мной, он закладывает пальцы за ремень, смотрит на свою косу, на меня. Я не схожу с места. Я требую. Наконец он пожимает плечами.  
— Сделай это сама.

Таких жестких волос я еще не видела у эльдар. Теперь, когда он перевязал косу тесьмой ниже затылка, их еще труднее резать, но я смогу. Сын Феанаро сидит на полу, на его коленях голова собаки. Я сижу на лавке и еще двух подушках за его спиной и орудую ножницами. Мы молчим.  
И вдруг я слышу, как бегут. Они врываются все вместе: отец, Финдекано, Макалаурэ — и останавливаются вокруг тоже вместе, отец смертельно бледен.  
— Итариль, — чеканит Финдекано, — Силимэ слышала, как ты кричишь…  
Карнистир оборачивается к раскрытому окну, и я с хрустом срезаю прядь наискосок. Он щупает голову и снова выпрямляется.  
— Морифинвэ, что происходит?! — это Макалаурэ. Горная река гремит на камнях.  
— Ох, — говорит Карнистир. — Принцесса дома Финвэ пришла ко мне за возмездием.  
Лица вытягиваются у всех, и в этот миг они выглядят сплоченными все трое, хотя в глазах отца помимо удивления я вижу ужас и стыд, я вижу себя его взором, и мне тоже страшно и стыдно, хотя причины для этого слишком глубоки. Я не понимаю их.  
— Морифинвэ, — Макалаурэ продолжает греметь, но порог пройден, — сейчас ты талантливо приукрасил или?..  
— Нет.  
Все взоры обращаются на меня. Даже собака поднимает голову, ее теплое дыхание касается моих пальцев.  
— Нет, — говорю и я. — Это правда.  
Мой дядя Финдекано немного наклоняется ко мне. Он всегда уверен в своей правоте. Нолофинвэ говорит, что он был таким с самого детства. Как я хотела бы быть на него похожей, но этот дар кроме него достался только Исфин.  
— Ты кричала, потому что тебе причинили боль?  
Плечи Карнистира шевелятся. Под остриженными волосами краснеет даже шея, а молчание делается угрожающим, и я вспоминаю мгновения мертвой тишины, когда так же покраснело небо на дальнем берегу.  
— Нет!  
— Предположить это, — шипит Карнистир, — мог бы только редкостный…  
— Морьо, — Макалаурэ тяжело смотрит на Финдекано.  
— …безмозглый…  
— Морьо.  
— Он прав, — Финдекано машет рукой, и шипение обрывается. — Это было оскорбительно.  
— Нет, не было, — отец говорит тихо, но его, как всегда, все слышат.  
В любую минуту он готов схватить меня и унести, но между ним и мной Карнистир и его собака — словно ядовитые змеи, которых не обойти. Все умело не замечают этого. Мне так больно за него, и я взглядом прошу, чтобы они ушли. Финдекано взглядом же отвечает, что всем нам придется немного этого подождать.  
— Что было дальше?  
Мне надо ответить, а я не знаю, как называть сына Феанаро, когда я о нем говорю. Что если я приняла извинения врага? Что если это снова ранит отца?  
— Мы говорили, — вместо меня с расстановкой начинает сын Феанаро. — Я просил у Итариль прощения за смерть ее матери. О которой я _сожалею_. В знак скорби я обрезаю волосы.  
Это звучит не так, как те слова, что он бросил мне вместо носового платка. Я смотрю на свои ножницы и не решаюсь поднять головы. Зачем я сюда пришла? Я постоянно совершаю ошибки. Если бы вместо меня отец вытащил из воды мою мать, у них могло родиться еще много детей.  
Финдекано молчит. Молчит Макалаурэ.  
— Не смейте над этим глумиться, — голос отца шелестит, как поземка, заглушающая глубинный треск, после которого крошатся торосы. — Вы оба.  
Он говорит про Макалаурэ, но и я сжимаюсь на скамье, потому что причастна. Чтобы поскорее закончить, я снова начинаю резать, и лезвия сдвигаются и раздвигаются с тихим скрежетом.  
— А если б я не глумился, то что бы следовало сделать? — спрашивает Карнистир. Мне хочется ткнуть его ножницами.  
— Отрезать твой длинный язык, — под взглядом Финдекано они говорят все тише, и сына Феанаро едва слышно, когда он отвечает:  
— Я и жестами…  
— Морьо.  
Финдекано хмыкает. Теперь он спокоен, обмен такими словами его не смущает, пока что-то острое в руках у меня одной. Краем глаза я вижу, как он переглядывается со старшим сыном Феанаро и оба косятся на чужих братьев.  
— Чья же в том вина, что от тебя ожидают глумления даже теперь, — выжидающе произносит мой дядя.  
— Чья же? — берет ту же ноту Макалаурэ.  
— Мне ответить? — Карнистир разбивает их несомненную гармонию.  
— Воздержись.  
Все они то и дело смотрят на меня, кроме Морифинвэ, у которого нет глаз на затылке. Все они возвышаются надо мной, но я гляжу только на отца.  
— Довольно, — произносит он устало. — Ни одному вашему слову нет веры. Итариль, брось _это_ и уйдем отсюда.  
Ножницы разрезают последнюю прядь, и коса соскальзывает на пол. Карнистир отклоняется в сторону, чтобы отец мог подойти и взять меня на руки. Они обмениваются свирепыми взглядами. Отец наступает собаке на хвост, но я вижу, что он придавил только шерсть. Я хватаюсь за него, его тяжелая ладонь медленно ложится мне на голову, гладит по затылку и шее. Его обручальное кольцо кажется холодным. Теперь оно всегда холодно как лед, сколько его ни согревай. Но пальцы теплые.  
— Принцесса дома Финвэ, — шепчет он, и в самом конце я слышу улыбку. Это все, чего я хотела.  
Он несет меня к двери, Финдекано тоже пятится за нами, но он должен оставить последнее слово за собой.  
— Майтимо понравится.  
— Хватит говорить за Май…  
— Захлопни пасть, Карнистир, — выпевает Макалаурэ так, что его даже нельзя счесть грубым.  
Напоследок над плечом отца я вижу, как он с ножницами садится на мое место и целует брата в макушку.


End file.
